Containers, often transported by trucks, commercial nautical vessels, trains, and the like, are typically subject to heavy loading and rugged use. In many applications, such containers are stacked on top of one another. Use of containers in a stacking configuration requires that a container be designed not only to hold a given load within the container, but also to provide structural support for a substantial external load applied vertically to the container. While providing sufficient strength for stacking, it is also desired to design a container with a large internal volume for maximizing cargo carrying capacity.